Teamwork is Cruel
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request for evil Cole. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] While evil!Cole thinks everything can go his way, he is surprised by the fact not even he can do much alone. Especially when it involves a heist.


Groaning to himself, the bizarre version of Cole started to think on why he shouldn't have done that. It was downright cliche, but nevertheless he had done it. Here he was, trapped in a steel room and no means of escaping. The fact that he didn't realize how high tech this bank vault was, made him worse than Jay. At least the brunet would have done something he could weasel his way out of.

Unlike the other ninja, he preferred working solo. He found the others to not have as much potential in this. Currently he was proven wrong, because the people he were fearing showed up. The police were like pawns when the four were together, but alone? May as well cover the doppelganger in steak sauce and throw him to starving wolves.

Thinking up ways to get out of this situation, he huddled away into a corner. The security system shut the vault door automatically after Cole got in there by tricking the electronic somewhat, so it was so much for his original route. He was planning to have a good time with his money, but that failed. This was also the money that would go to the main buildings, so... It was in a pile of bags, just screaming to get stolen.

Getting an idea, he began to part the money. It would take approximately a quarter of an hour for the police to show up, and he'd been thinking and freaking out for about most of that. Sighing to himself, he shimmied in the middle. Covering his body underneath the hidden green, he awaited the arrival. He would be prepared to rush out the door with at least one of these babies if it killed him.

Which would be impossible, since not even his original could fully kill him in the end...

Perking up after hearing some clanking of boots, he slunk back as much as he could. He was fairly well covered, but he might still be seen somehow. From what he could see, they were instantly puzzled and overlooking everywhere, but under the money. Shows how much they were trained... He held his breath until the servicemen left. A woman strayed back, suspiciously overlooking the scene. Her fellow policemen called what was probably her name and she glared at the ground. Clearly she wanted this to have some sort of conclusion.

Letting out a breath of relief, he quickly caught the heavy swinging door before its eventual closing. Taking a breath, he went out the back doors, nobody seeming to notice his hulking bag of stolen cash.

*^*^*I*^*^*

Slapping the bag of loot onto the table, the dark Cole sat down. The kitchen table was soon crowded with curious characters. All except for Kai, who was busy reading a big book of some sort. It was nearly a thousand pages and he was nearly finished with the script. It was wonder what the book was called because the previous owner had ripped it off somehow. Since the dark fire-wielder never set most of his books down, they rarely got a glimpse.

Agitated, he leaned back in his chair to see the crummy living room as much as he could without toppling over. He hit the wall with the chair eventually, so he did stay upright in the end. Making a slight face, he called out, "Kai!" That barely got a recognition. Getting even worse in his shifty mood swing, he stalked out into the living room. Swiping the book from the unprepared lap, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He let the print hit the floor like it was nothing. Only Kai bothered reading around here.

Freaking out, Kai pushed aside the dark-haired boy the best he could to get to the ground and save his precious book. As he reached out for the reading material, a foot came down and stomped on it. Each time he tried to get to it, Cole only chuckled and kept up with the blows to the book. The cover was getting dirty, and the pages were twisting and bending under the power, since it fell open. Trying not to tear up, the brunet looked up and glowered, "You have my attention."

Satisfied, but wanting to draw out the pain, he gave it a good kick so it flipped onto its cover. He then acted like it was a foot-based sports game, and kicked it so it slid across the wooden floor. Jay walked out, and lowered his sunglasses to see what was exactly in his path. Grinning and plucking it up, he boredly closed it so the bent pages would get even worse if they could, "So what do you want, Cole?"

Acting like nothing was wrong with the treatment of their friend's property, the pale male shrugged and stalked over to the other, "I wanted to make sure all of you got some good news. Especially brainiac down there." He pointed over his shoulder to the brooding fire ninja.

"I like the sound of that," smirked Jay, fixing the shades again. They could never decide how to wear them usually, so their placement on the bridge of the nose varied.

Moving and making sure he had all three of them attentive on him, he sat back down. They all then took a seat, because who knew how long Cole would go on with this.

Grinning around at the fellow evil counterparts, the ground-wielder started up officially, "Well, I have a great idea up my sleeve. All we need is the ninjas also on the scene, too." Sitting up as he got all eyes totally committed and enlightened, "I was thinking, because I found that robbing the bank was actually too easy, we could rob other main places around here without problems."

"Are you sure?" Spoke up Jay, noticing how then the others were sharing the same doubt. There had been many arrests from flawless work.

The evil Cole grew silent and they stopped with their muttering, knowing how violent it would get. They liked their limbs where they were. The dark-adorned rubbed his temple absent-mindedly, "Look, am I ever a liar?" He was many dastardly things, most of which were very crude to call someone, but never one to be untruthful. That made him rather blunt, however.

The bookworm let out a quick and disbelieving breath, though, "Come on, Cole, the fact that you so naively want us to go into uncharted areas, and steal who knows what else, will end up getting us destroyed yet again." Continuing his little laugh-fest, "Let someone who isn't so idiotic have their turn to lead us. Perhaps even I can leave my comfort zone and have us promote violence."

Cole shot out of his chair, having it hit the ground. He moved so he was towering over the nerd, and grasped the other by the collar of his ninja kimono. He yanked the teen up and had them so they were incredibly close together facially, "You want to repeat that?"

At last, Zane spoke up as he eyed the loot, "How about we actually try this, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We can make enough trouble to cause the ninja to come investigate."

Eventually the red-adorned gave in, but they didn't seem to care whether or not he wanted to.

Not like the evil ground ninja would ever admit such a thing out loud, but he wa glad that he had these fellow wrongdoers on his side. Without them, he would surely break apart under all these pressures he surprisingly had. If they ever did perish for real, he may just tell them before his destruction. But not anytime normally, since they didn't deserve the smug satisfaction.


End file.
